A conventional grease dispensing gun 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a handle 13 with a trigger means 131, a barrel 12 connected to the handle 13 and a container 14 connected to the barrel 12 of the grease gun. The container 14 receives grease therein so as to be provided into the barrel 12 and dispensed form a nozzle member 11 connected to a front end of the barrel 11. A piston 121 connected to a piston rod is received in the barrel 12 and a spring 122 is mounted to the piston rod so that when pulling the trigger means 131, the air pressure provided from a fitting connected to a lower end of the handle 13 will send the grease 14 out from the nozzle member 11. However, because the barrel 12, the handle 13 and the container 14 are made to be an one-piece member, so that the user sometimes has to rotate the whole grease gun to access a desired position because the space where the desired position does not allow the container 14 to be inserted. The user's hand turns an angle to hold the handle 13 and this will affect the aim of the nozzle member 11.
The present invention intends to provide a grease dispensing gun wherein a bolt is used to connect the barrel and the handle so that the barrel can be rotated to shift the position of the container on the barrel.